Wildlife crossings allow animals to safely cross roads and other human-made barriers. Wildlife crossings can be underpass tunnels, over passes, viaducts, fish ladders and smaller tunnels for reptiles, amphibians and small mammals.
Wildlife crossings are a useful practice to conserve habitats and combat habitat fragmentation. They are also useful in avoiding death or injury to wildlife.